


Wrenches in Plans

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [9]
Category: Return To Me (2000)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, F/M, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: On the second anniversary of their lives starting to entwine, Grace tries to shelter Bob.





	Wrenches in Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 89. heart

Grace didn't want to make a fuss. She put her foot down with Megan, and made Grandpa keep everyone at the restaurant in check. 

It wasn't that she didn't feel the impact of the next anniversary of her new chance at life all over again.

She didn't want it push Bob's grief back to a higher level. Elizabeth's memory stayed with them, and Grace would have it no other way.

After all her planning, though, it was Bob to throw her a wrench, just like he always did.

"It's like a birthday, and we're going out for it," he decreed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have never watched this movie, I promise the prompt applies. Bob's first wife was killed, and her heart is given to Grace. Kismet then brings Bob and Grace together.


End file.
